loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses of Hilsyren
Names are very important in Hilsyren as it shows your family heritage and lets people know your standing in society. It is not uncommon for a person to have several names; a first name, a saints name, a family name, and even a house name. One of their names is usually tied to the Saint who's saints day they were born nearest to, and it is on this date that celebration of their birth is held in the community, some communities all gathering at the local church to hand out small gifts of offerings to them all (in smaller communities is it can be just food or being served first at the local feasting). A first name is often a name of a saint or someone of their ancestry or someone respected in history, sometimes modifed. Due to the predominant Latanish heritage these often end is US, IUS, OR, or in woman I, A, or IA. The Gelowyn ancestry also has an influence with the Latanish endings. They often also have religious terms such as oath or vow or something more obscure incorporated too. Example Hilsyren First names: * ''Men: Adrian, Andus, Ailinus, Arilan, Braden, Bevnus, Calin, Canus, Dakyrus, Darloath, Derred, Dorius, Eamonus, Erin, Fain, Fergus, Finius, Gearaldus, Gilvow, Hainus, Harkon, Hieronor, Ivarius, Ianus, Iran,Jamus, Kane, Keenus, Killian, Lasloath, Liamus, Lucus, Manus, Mathius, Marcus, Moranow, Mortimun, Nevanus, Neaus, Nocholus, Neilun, Odamus, Orid, Owenar, Paddius, Padrikm, Philius, Quinnus, Reagus, Rianor, Ronan, Sion, Shamus, Tagarth, Tamus, Teigus, Toath, Torinus, Trafian, Turrest, Uwan, Virgus, Wrenus'' * ''Women: Aislina, Anna, Amber, Assuptia, Bree, Bridgeta, Caitlin, Cathia, Chayney, Daria, Delia, Eliah, Enya, Finola, Fion, Gorma, Gillian, Honora, Hatti, Ida, Isabella, Juna, Jesia, Kathi, Kiera, Maria, Moira, Moyna, Muriel, Nessa, Niomi, Oona, Ohara, Patricha, Pheona, Qiora, Rachem, Rosheen, Serala, Sorcha, Shera, Simelia, Talulla, Traciti, Una, Virginia'' Saints names are often middle names and far more common in the upper and middle classes. The saints and their rough days are: * January (Toluary) ** Saint Serolla ** Saint Tamarind the Brave * Feburary (Edidury) ** Saint Arilius ** Saint Oridian * March (Vinarch) ** Saint Isabelle the Caste ** Saint Amber * April (Apron) ** Saint Sherranna * May (Anae) ** Saint Inire * June (Hilsun) ** Saint Laslo ** Saint Hierone * July (Eshi) ** Saint Kannan ** Saint Moradin ** Saint Traffodd the Red * August (Kiskusk) ** Saint Victor ** Saint Darlow * September (Devember) ** Saint Catharine * October (Kaelomber) ** Saint Mortimer * November (Perember) ** Saint Virgil ** Saint Paul * December (Cralember) ** Saint Nielius Last names vary from county to county, and are all under one of the ruling families. Only those of noble blood refer to the family they belong to, so they can trace thier connection directly. If your family becomes the ruling house you take on the family name as your last name. Some of the better known ones are as follows: House Blackdragon (proud manly warriors) ** Atannasanni (traders) ** Lionhearts (haughty yet gracious) *** Former Throne Lords, all dead and disgraced *** Motto "Every Lion Has Fangs" (omnis habet dentes leonis) ** Rah (arrogant and proud, current ruling family) *** Motto "Arrogance is Bliss" (Missa est superbia) ** Vegan (serious and bitter) ** Veid (humble but rude) ** Wayde (revelrous but thoughtful) House Blueflower '''(peace loving and nieve) ** Hemleaf (eccentric and happy) ** Kesslethorn (snobbish and bitter) ** Perrin (dopey and nervous) ** Grove (ambitious but with good intentions) ** Firefist (proud, brave, and good hearted) ** Rosebud (strong willed but nervous) ** Miller (kind and hard working) ** Len (modest) '''House Goldmantle (pompous and frivolous) ** Coinsworth (shrewd and covotous) ** Ducket (nice but dim) ** Fline (pretentious and hauty) ** Jeradain (hard working and fun loving) House Greyskull '(old noble warriors) ** Amerthyst (proud of their heritage and gracious) ** Daskandar (salty warriors) ** Kaine (true heirs, all missing) ** Uthrin (serious and dedicated) ** Randar ** Adomson ** Tuldak ** Fema ** Pateral ** Navkar ** Talus ** Illim ** Perba ** Radia ** Hamate ** Vome ** Stern ** Prox *''names based on bones but shorter and more abrupt '''House Murbank (cunning and gracious) * Athelton (quiet and smart, rule Griffin) ** a very industrious family, lots of brothers and sisters trying to make claims on new lands, the oldest member of the family rules the large town of Griffin to the north east of the land * Azuthun (social climbers and eager) House Padomar(noble and calm) ** Calibar (obedient and single minded) ** Crabtree (bitter but polite) ** Serolis (helpful and polite) ** Sock (foppish but kind) House Spellweaver(smart and opinionated) ** Archabald ** Disvernia (drivwn and untrusting) ** Garnermax (dutiful and respectful) *** Rule Abernail ** Gorin (protective and confrontation like) ** Greystaff (old fashined but open minded) ** Headsbreath (sedative and honest) ** Izwald (gloomy and unambitious) *** Rule Illastria ** Leftfield (ambitious and alternative) *** Rule Lycander ** Malisquay (disagreeable and forward thinking) *** Rule Falicon ** Morn (queit and friendly) ** Orthamus (studious and antisocial) ** Seragay (ambitious and curious) ** Spellweaver (caustious but open minded) *** Rule Arcanville and Throne Family of the Alice Plains ** Trevendrum (officious and proud) *** Rule Logos ** Valsoon (caring but possessive) The one area of the land that is known for its different names is the Alice Plains, who have a stronger Kaebrian naming system, with proper nouns and adjectives used as last names, and first names more often that not with some obscure arcane reference lost to generations, often with Zs, and Xs in. This was for the longest time, Arcanville and its environts were not allowed to wed others of Hilsyren.